


Are We Out Of The Woods Yet

by lrw1219



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not much plot, but its cute, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrw1219/pseuds/lrw1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Wildehopps fluff, nothing too original, but hey it's Wildehopps fluff</p><p>Inspired by the Anthem Lights cover of Out Of The Woods (actually written by Taylor Swift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Wildehopps fanfic, and man I love them so much. And I love their fanfics, I could spend all day in the Zootopia category. They're so fluffy and mostly well written like wow this fandom is awesome. 
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired (aka basically is) from the Anthem Lights cover of Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift. Definitely check it out (I'll put it at the bottom too): https://youtu.be/heSdfjgFf4Q  
> My plan is to do one chapter for each verse and the bridge of the song, I don't really have an overarching plot but, like I said, fluff.

_Are we out of the woods yet_

_Are we out of the woods yet_

_Are we out of the woods yet_

_Are we out of the woods_

 

It was Nick's turn to host their movie night that evening. Nick was slouched in a not-quite-sitting-not-quite-lying position against the arm of the chair, and Judy was in the same position, only against Nick, who had one arm resting around her and on her stomach. The only movie they could agree on was one they had seen 18 times, Mammals In Black, so both of them were paying more attention to their phones than they were to the TV. Sometimes one would read a joke they had just read ("Hey Carrots, where does an elephant pack his luggage?" "Mm, where?" "In his trunk!") or mentioned what their mutual friends were posting on Furbook ("Aw, look, Fru Fru posted some new pics of Little Judy!" "aw. Wait, there's 74 of them?!"), but in between they just enjoyed being with each other.

"Smile!" Judy demanded suddenly.

Nick looked up from his phone to see Judy holding up her phone in a selfie position, and obeyed.

"No, not like that! A real smile!"

"This is a real smile," Nick objected.

"No, that is a smirk. A real smile looks like this." She demonstrated in the camera.

"Like this?" Nick made a very big, very fake smile, then smirked at her. Judy sighed. This called for desperate measures. She sat up and leaned forward toward his feet.

"What are you do- HEY!" Nick yelped as she grabbed his foot and started tickling it. Nick swatted at her as he tried not to laugh. Judy held up her phone and quickly took the picture.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, Carrots," he complained.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," she replied as she settled herself back into Nick made a face at her for that comment, but allowed her to place herself back like they had been before. Judy tapped her phone to look at the picture, and Nick looked over her shoulder, mainly to see if he needed to force her to delete it. But, by some freak chance, it had turned out amazing. Nick was looking down at Judy with a smile, while Judy grinning at the camera. The most noticeable part, though, was that the background was dark grays and blacks, but they were in screaming color.

"Wow," Judy murmured.

"Wow," he agreed.

 

After that, they spent what felt like only a few more minutes in companionable silence, not even noticing the TV flicking off from unuse. Finally Judy glanced at her phone's clock and winced. "I should get going," she said sleepily, and forced herself up off Nick. She turned to say goodnight, but the fox was sleeping peacefully. She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Dumb fox," she said affectionately, and turned to leave, but knocked his phone to the ground. "Oh, carrots," she muttered under her breath and set the phone on the couch besides him. She quietly left, not noticing she had accidentally hit a button, turning it on to proudly show off their picture on the lock screen.

 

A _re we in the clear yet_

_Are we in the clear yet_

_Are we in the clear yet_

_In the clear yet good_


	2. Two Paper Airplanes Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...flying...flying
> 
> In which there's more fluff, and dancing! Based on the second verse of Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took a while to put it out, first I was recovering from the conference I was at, then I had trouble writing the middle bit (shoutout to my friend/beta for giving me the idea that provided the breakthrough and ended the tyrany of "hoW DO I GET FROM POINT A TO POINT B"), then my Grandp passed away, so yeah my life has been kinda chaotic since posting the first chapter. Heh. 
> 
> Annnyways, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

"Merry Christmas, fluff."

Judy felt something hit her, and she opened her eyes and blinked as her fox came into focus by her bed. 

"Nick..? Nick! You're back early!" Immediately wide awake, she bounded up and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to take a step back to regain his balance, but he firmly hugged her back. 

"Mm, I missed you. How was your mom?" Judy asked, slightly muffled through Nick's shoulder. 

"I took an earlier train back," he explained "She was good, says hi back. And I was only gone 3 days, Carrots," he said teasingly. 

Judy pulled back to give him a look.  

"I mean, I missed you too."

"Dumb fox," she said, and kissed him. 

 

When they finally pulled apart, Judy let him go and grabbed the small, colorfully wrapped package he had hit her with earlier. She shook it, then reached over to her side table and tossed his present at him. 

"You first," she said, examining her gift before looking up and watching him expectantly. 

Nick didn't argue and quickly ripped the paper off. Grinning, he held up a green, carrot print shirt and a matching tie. 

"Thanks, Carrots! It suits me." He pulled the shirt on, over the one he was already wearing, and pretended to model it to an audience while Judy watched amusedly. Finally he nodded toward Judy's gift and said, "Open yours now." He grabbed the chair at her table, swung it around, and started tying his tie. 

Judy eagerly ripped the paper off, and opened the lid of the small box it covered. Inside of it was a dainty silver necklace, with a pendent in shape of a police badge. Her birthstone, an amethyst the color of her eyes, was set in the center, and hung on a simple silver chain. She stared for a moment, then looked up at Nick, who was watching her casually, but anxiously. 

"Nick... did you pick this out yourself?" 

He nodded, and hesitated. "If you don't like it we can-"

He was cut off by Judy jumping on his lap and kissing him. After a long moment she pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Nick."

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Anything for my dumb bunny," he said, then kissed her again. 

 

 

They spent the day together - Judy bribed Clawhouser with donuts to make sure she wasn't scheduled today, and Nick had used some vacation days to visit his mom. They hung out, catching each other up on their Christmases and what had happened in the few days they were apart.

Tundratown's Christmas decorations were still up, which Judy hadn't seen (last Christmas had been spent at Bunnyburrow), so Nick took her up to see them after lunch. They were spectacular, with bright lights blinking and formed in shape of anything you could imagine. They shivered back to Nick's apartment, which was closer, where he made hot chocolate and they fell asleep on his couch. 

The sun was starting to set when they woke up. They ordered pizza, deciding it wasn't worth braving the cold to go out for a 'real dinner', at least according to Judy. Nick argued that pizza was in fact a real dinner, "and anyone who says differently is selling something." 

 

They had fun while they ate, both of them feeling refreshed from their nap. Absentmindedly, Judy played with Nick's carrot tie (which he claimed had had icicles after their Tundratown trip) while Nick entertained her with descriptions of people he had seen on the train. "A grown elephant man in a tutu, glaring at anyone who looked at him. I would have laughed, Carrots, except  I was scared for my life." 

After a while, Nick got up to get a drink, and came back in as Judy pulled his tie over her head.

"It suits me," she grinned, as Nick took another swig of water and set the glass down on the coffee table. He grabbed her paws and pulled her off the couch and into a dance. 

"That it does. Rather cute, actually."

Judy tried and failed to glare at him for 'cute'. 

 

"At let me turn on some music," she grumbled, both of them knowing she wasn't really mad. 

She grabbed her phone, then Nick waltzed her around the room until the slower song ended. Judy lit up when Try Everything came on next. 

"This song is like 2 years old now, Carrots."

"It's a classic," she retorted, and forced him to dance with her. That is, until she stubbed her toe on the coffee table. 

Nick winced as she grabbed her foot and hopped around. 

"Maybe we should move the furniture," he suggested. 

"You think?" muttered Judy. 

 

 

After pushing the coffee table and a couple of small chairs to the side they continued their dance party. At one point Nick picked her up and spun her around, to her delight, until she accidentally kicked him, and he lost his balance. They hit the floor with a loud thump, Judy on top of Nick's chest, almost nose to nose with him. 

"Oof," he groaned. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Mph. Yeah. You aren't as light as you look, Fluff."

Neither of them moved for a second.

"Your neighbors probably hate us," Judy remarked after a moment. 

"Yeah, well, what else is new," he said, and pushed himself up, leaning on his arms behind him, as Judy rolled off him and laid next to him. 

She groaned. "This is gonna hurt tomorrow."

"It hurts right now."

Another moment passed. 

"But it was worth it."

"Definitely."

"Wanna do it again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully chapter three won't take so long, but I'm not making any promises. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's the link to the song again: https://youtu.be/heSdfjgFf4Q


End file.
